Sweet Bad Boy!
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine Anderson el chico Bad Boy de la escuela, alguien malo y frio y Kurt Hummel, un chico dulce e inocente que solo es molestado por ser el chico Gay. Kurt va a descubrir como es en verdad al encontrar la debilidad de Blaine. Cheerio! Kurt/Bad Boy! Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió gracias a un manga, Alguien le gusta el yaoi? Bueno pues yo lo amo! *-* y estaba buscando un manga yaoi y me encontré con "Sweet Chapel" y se me ocurrió hacer Klaine! Pero con mas capitulo (es que el manga solo tiene uno pero es super lindo!) _

_Bueno espero les guste :D_

* * *

'Aterrador y Malo esa es mi faceta, casi todos huyen de mi o se hacen a un lado cuando me ven pasar, no soy de las personas amables o sociables, digamos que todos huyen de mi y piensan que les hare algo realmente malo pero ellos no me importan solo hay 3 personas que me importan en este mundo, Santana Lopez, mi mejor amiga, la chica que con tan solo una mirada puede alejar al mas macho de los machos, Brittany S. Pierce, la novia de Santana, esa chica es dulce y tierna y la veo como a una hermana aunque Santana no me tiene permitido estar muy cerca de ella-cofcelosacof-y por ultimo _El, _el chico que sabe mi debilidad y no sé por qué razón pero estoy interesado en el, me gusta como sus ojos cambian de color depende de su humor, amo cuando sus mejillas se vuelven rosas cuando hace frio o le digo algo lindo, me gusta su sonrisa cuando una de sus amigas le dicen algo gracioso y si yo Blaine Devon Anderson el chico Bad Boy de McKinley esta perdidamente enamorado de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Lo conoci hace como dos meses bueno en realidad yo ya lo tenia en la mira para solo un polvo pero nos fuimos conociendo y ya no vi a kurt como solo un chico mas'

-Perdon se te cayó esto-dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color azul cielo, Blaine se quedo mirando al chico por un buen rato admirándolo pero despues reacciono y le arrebato la pequeña libreta.

-¿Viste… algo?-pregunto Blaine algo nervioso pero sin quitar su mirada fría, el chico castaño sonrio y asintió.

-¡Si! Tenia letras de canciones de Katy Perry y algunas orignales-dijo kurt como si fuera lo mas normal, Blaine se sobresalto, no queria que nadie supiera que el chico malo amaba escuchar canciones para chicas asi que tomo del brazo a kurt y lo llevo a la primera aula que encontro, algunos se le quedaron viendo y otros solo lamentaron al pobre chico pensando que Devon lo golpearía-¿Ese es tu sueño?-pregunto pero Blaine lo miro dudoso, como si no supiera de que hablaba aunque si sabia solo se hacia el tonto-Cantar-volvio a decir, Blaine se puso aun mas nervioso y volteo hacia otro lado donde no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-No te importa-dijo algo distante bajando la mirada, Kurt le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine y luego sonrio.

-No tienes que decirme pero no lo dejes, no importa los que los demás pienses lo que importa es lo que tu pienses y hagas, no dejes que los demás te manejen con sus comentarios, si te gusta cantar y escribir canciones tienes que seguir con ese sueño. Y no te preocupes no le dire a nadie sobre esto-kurt salió del aula dejando a un Blaine muy confundido y algo sorprendido por las palabras del castaño

"¿Seguir mi sueño?"

'Desde ese entonces siempre comíamos juntos, bueno el y sus amigos del Glee Club siempre se sentaban en mi mesa aunque al principio los miraba mal y quería que se largaran poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en mis amigos, algunos de ellos me siguen teniendo miedo pero ya no como antes, seguía siendo el chico malo y seguían diciendo cosas sobre mi pero no me importaba con tal de tenerlo a el junto a mi pero no todo es un cuento de hadas y menos esta historia, el era el chico tierno y dulce pero algunas veces era la reina del hielo, es la única persona que conozco que podría enfrentar a santana, tal vez su actitud es lo que me fascina pero ¿a quien engaño? También me fascina su cuerpo, es extremadamente perfecto y alguien asi no se podría fijar en un chico malo que le encantaba meterse en peleas y tener sexo con cualquier chico pero yo jamás me doy por vencido y menos en este caso, Kurt Hummel terminara siendo mio.

* * *

_Bueno eso fue mi intento de Blaine BadBoy espero les haya gustado :D subiré capitulo cada Sabado _

_Un __Review no hace mal xD _

_Mi Twitter: DkGleek :D _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo :D espero les guste ^^ **

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Fernylokis de hummel,GoodLuckBlackCat, marithou, Adriana11, Klaine Anderson Hummel, Gabriela C y giovisKlaine**

**Al final del capitulo contestare sus Reviews :D**

* * *

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-Santana estaba con su ya acostumbrada pose, los brazos cruzados en su pecho y el ceño fruncido, Blaine suspiro le había contado todo bueno casi todo a Santana, la única chica que no le tenía miedo-ya que es al revés, el le tiene miedo a la chica pero jamás lo diría en voz alta-

-Si estoy hablando en serio y no te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, lo haré de todos modos-dijo Blaine recargándose en su casillero y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Se te ha olvidado que las personas lindas e inocentes como kurt son las que más daño hacen-dijo santana algo enojada al ver a su amigo encaprichado con ese chico que solo menea sus caderas y es más aburrido que una anciana de 80 años, el chico solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza como sabiendo lo que su "amiga" estaba pensando.

-Kurt no es como Brittany, Santana tienes que superarla-respondió algo cansado por la actitud de la latina, Santana frunció aun más el ceño enojada.

-No metas a Brittany en esto además ella se dará cuenta que yo soy mejor que ese cuatro ojos-dijo algo seria y poniendo cada mano en su cintura y se fue meneando las caderas, Blaine rio un poco al ver la actitud de santana pero después miro a cierto castaño, lo miraba como si fuera su presa y eso era, Kurt era suyo.

-Hola Kurtie-Blaine sonrió al ver como la chica que estaba al lado de kurt se iba, kurt se fijo en Blaine y cerró su casillero.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas "kurtie" o quieres que te diga _Blainey_-Kurt sonrió al ver el gesto de desaprobación y empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Blaine.

-Bueno si me lo dices tú creo que está bien-dijo sonriendo y tomando de la cintura a Kurt sin importarle quien los miraba-Y dime _Kurtie_ ¿Qué haremos hoy?-pregunto besando el blanco cuello de kurt y sonrio aun mas al sentir como el castaño se tensaba en sus brazos.

-Tu y yo no aremos nada-dijo tratando de soltarse de los brazos del moreno pero este lo pego mas a su cuerpo.

-¿Y porque no?-hizo un puchero, lo cual le pareció adorable a kurt pero no dijo nada, sonrio al ver como Kurt se sonrojaba y lo volvió a besar solo que estaba vez en la mejilla.

-Porque saldrá conmigo-Blaine volteo y vio a un castaño más alto que el de ojos color verdes, soltó a kurt algo enojado al ver al chico, Sebastian Smythe ese era su nombre, tenia que admitir que era guapo pero solo lo veía como un chico cualquiera que se tiraría solo una noche y Sebastian lo veía igual solo que estaba vez ellos dos querían algo que el otro deseaba, a Kurt Hummel.

-Sebastian le diré a Finn que me iré contigo-dijo algo nervioso al ver las miradas que se mandaban los dos chicos, Sebastian asintió y sonrió para después ver como kurt se iba y en como el traje de cheerio resaltaba ese lindo trasero, Blaine al ver eso se sintió celoso y se puso entre Sebastián y esa vista que solo el podía ver.

-¿Qué son tu y Kurt?-fue directo al grano algo molesto y cruzando de brazos, Sebastian sonrio aun mas al sentir los celos del moreno.

-Por ahora solo amigos pero luego seremos algo mas-dijo sonriendo, Blaine rio un poco y negó con la cabeza pensando si dejar que ese chico se ilusione o golpearlo ahí mismo.

-Si claro como no y yo soy gasparin-dijo en tono de burla-Mira timon Kurt es mio asi que mejor no te metas si no te ira mal-esto último lo dijo empujando a Sebastian, Blaine se fue molesto por la actitud de ese chico, no había pensado que kurt tuviera pretendientes pero era obvio-"Estúpido ahora que harás"-se pregunto algo enojado y subió a su moto, se puso el casco haciendo que sus rulos se despeinaran un mas y salió de la escuela.

* * *

Sebastian vio salir a Blaine y sonrió con algo de altanería acomodándose el saco de Dalton, si no se equivocaba Blaine quería a kurt mas que para un polvo y tal vez le dejaría el camino pero eso si después hacer suyo a kurt, Blaine no sabía con quien se metía.

-Eso ya lo veremos Hobbit-vio a kurt salir del aula del coro y puso su sonrisa falsa, si todo iba según el plan seguro Blaine tenia a kurt entre sus brazos a fin de mes.

* * *

**Hoo si sebastian "La Ardilla Asesina" al acecho xDD ok no jejeje espero les haya gustado el capituloy sebastian sera malo *-***

**Fernylokis de hummel: Gracias :) jejeje y luego se vera en los capitulos ^^**

**GoodLuckBlackCat y marithou: Como veran yo tambien amo el yaoi :D! es mi primer amor y el segundo es Klaine! *-***

**Klaine Anderson Hummel: jejeje sii me encontraste xDD Tambien publico ahi mis Fics y yo amo tus fics! son geniales *-* **

**Bueno dejen reviews :D**

**Twitter-DkGleek**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y hay Klaine! :D espero les guste**

**Y tambien que me sigan a mi Twitter DkGleek para que sepan de mis fics :D**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese pequeño "accidente" o como me gusta llamarlo "El momento donde Blaine Anderson sintió celos por alguien" Kurt se la pasaba feliz y cada vez que Blaine veía esa sonrisa en su cara sabia que era gracias a ese suricata, el como siempre queria alejarse del mundo y solo estar con sus canciones de Katy Perry pero siempre aparecía ese castaño que lo traía loco.

-Sabes que fumar te hace mal-Blaine se volteo a ver a Kurt y asintió como no importándole pero enseguida apago el cigarro que tenia en su mano y se hizo aun lado para dejarle espacio al otro chico, Kurt sonrió y se sentó junto a el-¿Por qué has estado evitándome?-

-Yo no te he estado evitando-dijo mirando hacia el cielo, estaban en las gradas ya que se sentía bien estar ahí además de que no había nadie, casi todos estaban en clases o en el comedor-Yo solo…he estado ocupado-dijo sin mirar aun al castaño.

-¿Con que?-pregunto sabia que Blaine le mentía y eso le lastimaba, ¿acaso no eran amigos? Tal vez no eran muy amigos pero sabia que el moreno podría confiar en el, Blaine se giro a ver a Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada que te importe-iba a irse pero sintió el brazo del chico detenerlo iba a encararlo pero vio esa mirada que tanto odiaba en el castaño-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupado por la mirada triste que le dirigía el chico.

-Parece que todos me quieren fuera de sus vidas, Rachel esta tan enamorada de Finn que solo habla de el y se la pasa con el, Mercedes la amo pero odio que siempre este pensando en ese rubiecito, Tina esta con Mike y mi papa esta con Carole, me gusta que este feliz pero casi siempre esta viendo el futbol con Finn o con Carole, me siento solo y más cuando tu no estás ahí tratando de coquetearme-rio un poco al decir lo ultimo y Blaine se sonrojo-además me entere que Sebastian se acuesta con cualquier chico y yo no quiero ser su próxima víctima-Blaine cerro los puños enojado y abrazo protectora a Kurt, el chico suspiro al sentir el olor de Blaine y se acerco aun mas a el.

-Yo estoy aquí, tal vez no nos llevemos bien pero soy buena compañía-trato de bromar un poco pero se quedo callado al sentir como Kurt lo besaba y sin mas abrazo por la cintura a Kurt mientras que el castaño lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba mas a el.

-¡Hey! ¡Consíganse un hotel!-escucharon como la entrenadora les gritaba y sonrojados se separaron.

-Yo… Lo siento-antes de que Blaine le digiera algo salió corriendo, Blaine suspiro y vio la espalda del chico, el no lamentaba para nada ese beso.

* * *

-¿Qué hiciste que?!-grito Mercedes al escuchar lo que su amigo le decía, Kurt solo le tapo la boca y miro a todos lados como verificando que nadie los escuchara.

-Shh Cedes, nadie tiene que saberlo-susurro el chico a su amiga para despues destaparle la boca.

-Kurt sabes que Blaine es el chico malo además de que se parece a Sebastian-dijo mercedes enojada con su amigo, kurt suspiro algo cansado.

-Si lo se pero Blaine es diferente y lindo, me gusta mucho Cedes, mas que Sebastian por favor solo te dije eso para que me ayudes y no para que me critiques-dijo sonriendo para que su amiga aceptara, Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco pero despues asintió.

-Ok te ayudare-Kurt aplaudió y sonrio al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha su plan.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo perdon por dejarlo tan corto pero mañana estare algo ocupada -.- **

**Bueno luego nos leemos :D**


End file.
